Together Forever
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: A sort of character study of Chase and Cameron before and after the wedding. Fluffy. Chameron! T just to be safe!


**A/N: A sort of character study of Chase and Cameron after the wedding. Wow. Wedding. Chase and Cameron's wedding! Oh my gosh. That just sound right doesn't it? Chase and Cameron's wedding. The Chameron part of the finale was AMAZING but I was sort of disappointed about the rest. Still it was one of my favorite episodes EVER. So... Reviews make me very happy. Just a little note for you(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters or the TV show... blah blah blah... BUT I do wish I owned Chase. He was super delicious in his Tux. Wow.**

She had gotten married yesterday. This time it wasn't out of pity; to fulfill her caprice of helping broken people. It was because she was in love with the most amazing man in the world. She remembered back in Jr. High when she had her first boyfriend. She thought that he was Mr. Right; that she could never love anyone more. That was before she felt the real thing. The real thing is the feeling you get when that other person walks into the room or when that person calls you at just the time you were about to call them. The person who makes you get butterflies whenever they talk or the person with who you know you immediately want to spend the rest of you life. For Allison Cameron, Robert Chase was that person. Now they were finally together. Together forever. She had never been so excited to wake up in the morning because when she woke up she got to see him and see that he was hers.

Chase was sensitive and sweet and charming and funny and fun and smart and so many things it made Cameron's head hurt just thinking about it. Chase was always there for her when she needed him. When she had a rough day in the ER she would pay a visit to him in surgery. He would see her standing out the door and drop what he was doing to go see her and make sure she was OK. He put an arm around her when they walked around the hospital to let everyone know that she was his.

When they went home, they didn't just sit at home and stare plaintively at the television like most couples. Of course they had never been like most couples. They would have long conversations about everything and about nothing. They would chase each other around the house just like they had done when they were little kids. They would make messes in the kitchen trying to be a gourmet chef and invent some "thing" just for fun.

Cameron was never afraid to tell Chase anything. She would ask him stuff from their future together to a question on a case she got in the ER. Cameron had always had problems opening up to people, but Chase had slowly and patiently took down the emotional wall she had put up. She knew that Chase would never judge her. Growing up she was one of those girls who cared way too much about what other people thought of them. When she was with Chase, nobody else in the world mattered; she didn't need to care what other people thought because she knew Chase would always love her for who she is.

He got married yesterday. He got married to the most beautiful, and loving person he could think of. He got married to the person he worked so hard to get. Finally getting Cameron to agree just to go out for a drink with him was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. But Chase never gave up. He gave her a slight, friendly reminder each week that he like her and he wanted more than just sex, but Cameron turned him down time and time again. At first, Chase was just drawn to Cameron. The way she walked, the way she argued with him during the differentials, the way she just was made Chase fall head over heels for her. Years later, he and Cameron were still together, going strong. Chase's love for her never faded, just kept growing. Now he was with her forever, and he couldn't be more happier.

Cameron, like himself, was one of better looking doctors at PPTH. Chase had never been the jealous type but when he saw he colleagues checking Cameron out, it just made him cringe. He usually would walk up to her and put his arm around her to show everyone there that she was his. Chase would never admit to Cameron that he got jealous but part of him could tell that she knew. He was always there to comfort her when she had a rough day. Chase loved spending late nights sitting in the cafeteria holding conversations about each other's day and letting Cameron cry into his shirt when her day had been anything but perfect. Those were the moments he would remember most.

At home Chase felt like he could be himself. He felt like Cameron wouldn't judge him for some of the childish things he did. Chase loved to take things from her and have her chase him around their condo trying to get it back. He loved her snuggling close to him and falling asleep in his arms on the couch while listening to the quiet hum of the news. He would stroke her hair and whisper in her ear how much he loved her.

Chase felt like he could be open to Cameron and tell her what was really on his mind. In the beginning days of their relationship their was a level of intimidation between the two. Chase felt like if he pushed her too hard she would get scared and leave him. He learned he had to slowly unwrap the pieces to keep Cameron feeling safe and secure that Chase wouldn't leave her. Chase would never leave her. Never in a million years. He didn't want to ever lose that feeling he got when she walked into a room, or when she laughed after hearing him tell her about what House did earlier that day.

They both new that they were meant to be. The were the perfect pieces for each other and everyone else longed for a loving relationship Chase and Cameron shared. They could talk and be open to one another without feeling like they were being judged. They loved each other for who they were and nothing would ever change that. Things weren't have worked out the way they did if Chase and Cameron weren't meant to be. Now they were bonded together. Bonded together forever.

**A/N: Review if you please(:**


End file.
